Jin, y la guerra final
by hunter of assasins
Summary: Jin se despierta y tiene un sueño, que le volverá a marcar el verdadero camino, el de la justicia
1. Chapter 1

Todo estaba oscuro y Jin andaba oscuro y desorientado. Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era oscuridad y figuras diabólicas. Se encontraba extraño, cuando ,de pronto, se mareo, se cayó al suelo y empezó a tener convulsiones que estuvieron a punto de hacerle perder el sentido. De repente, vio una luz, que hacia disipar a las sombras. En ese momento, oyó una voz familiar. No, no podía ser, ¿Su difunta madre, Jun? En ese momento abrió los ojos y la vio, sonriente, con su cabello azabache cubriendo unos ojos que sollozaban. Le dio un beso y empezó a acariciarle mientras le decía:

- Jin, hijo mío, cuanto te he echado de menos.

Él por una vez, abandonó la coraza de desden que se había puesto después, y por una vez dejó salir a sus emociones. T ras estar ambos un largo tiempo abrazados, Jun, le dijo:

Hijo, estoy feliz de volver a verte. Pero, es hora de que nos ocupemos de ti. Tu mientras has estado liderando a Mishima Zaibatsu has llevado al mundo al borde de la destrucción, pero vas a tener la oportunidad de remediarlo todo. Ahora despierta, ya consciente te lo explicaran todo.

Madre, por favor no me dejes.

Nunca te he dejado y no te voy a dejar.

En ese momento Jun y la luz se fue alejando, mientras todo se volvía borroso. Y en ese momento, recuperó la consciencia.

Estaba en una habitación bastante sencilla. Había una cama sobre, la que él estaba, una armario, algún que otro mueble más y una ventana, que mostraba una ciudad que él no reconocía. Sabía por la cara de los habitantes, que no eran asiáticos sino europeos. Confundido, se giró al oír la puerta abriéndose.

Entró una mujer, que él reconoció como la guardiana del templo de Azazel, Zafina.

Por fin te has despertado.

¿Dónde estoy y que quieres?

¿No has soñado con tu madre?- Y posteriormente añadió debido a la perplejidad de Jin- Sí, se que tu madre se te ha aparecido en sueños, y se todo lo que debes hacer. Primero déjame explicarte la situación.

Ella se sentó en una silla cercana y empezó a relatarle lo sucedido, de cómo había vencido primero a Kazuya y Heihachi, antes de vencer a Azazel, y que en ese momento, la magia del monstruo atacó a Jin, provocándole la perdida de consciencia. Ella, que estaba de sobre aviso, al haberse comunicado Jun en una visión, mientras practicaba la astrología, se lo llevó a un lugar donde sus familiares no le pudieran encontrar.

Mientras tanto Heihachi recuperó Mishima Zaibatsu y la guerra continuó con más crueldad todavía. La Corporación G había perdido sus territorios japoneses refugiándose en África y el resto de Asia, así como partes de Europa como Italia. Mishima controlaba el resto. Había tres fuerzas rebeldes, los ex soldados de Mishima liderados por Lars, los rebeldes liderados por Hworarang y un ejército formado por una antigua orden de asesinos, a los que pertenecía Zafina.

Zafina también le dijó, que el mundo necesitaba a un héroe capaz de devolverle la paz, y el único candidato posible era él, Jin Kazama.

Al oír eso, se quedó un rato reflexionando, hasta que se levantó y dijó

¿Qué tengo que hacer?

En ese momento, Zafina sonrió y se lo explicó…


	2. Chapter 2

Un hombre encapuchado corría por las sombras de la ciudad. Estaba buscando un portal, donde se iba a celebrar la reunión. Al final, tras recorrer 400 metros, llegó al lugar marcado. Entró en el piso y fue llevado a la sala donde iba a realizarse la reunión. Era el último que faltaba. Se quitó la capucha, demostrando que era Hwoarang. Sentados en la mesa estaban Lars, jefe del ejército de los rebeldes y el maestro de Hwoarang, Baek, quien le recriminó con la mirada a su discípulo por su tardanza. Tras una disculpa, la reunión pudo empezar. Se reunían para formar una táctica conjunta frente a las dos empresas, que ansiaban dominar el mundo. Una tercera fuerza, los asesinos, los instigadores de la reunión, se ausentaban debido a "un asunto que puede ser decisivo para conseguir la ansiada paz".

La reunión sirvió para reorganizar a ambos grupos. Se tenía de base la Europa Occidental que seguían libres, aunque se reducía a la península Ibérica. Era allí donde se reclutarían y entrenarían los soldados necesarios para la guerra.

De pronto, a punto de terminar el encuentro, se oyó una explosión. Se levantaron y entonces vieron a un ejército de Jacks. Los tres lucharon, y a pesar de la desventaja numérica, se batían con maestría. Baek y su discípulo fueron a base de patadas abriéndose pasó hasta las ventanas para poder escapar. En ese momento, cuando solo quedaban cuatro Jacks, uno de ellos inició su propia autodestrucción. Los tres, por instinto, saltaron por la ventana. Ya allí se encontaron a más robots. Uno de ellos destrozó la cabeza de Baek. Hwoarang, rabioso, destrozó al resto de Jacks con ayuda de Lars. Este se dirigió a su cuartel general para reunir información sobre el ataque. Mientras Baek, todavía consciente, habló entre gemidos de dolor:

-Mi muerte ha llegado. Dirigete a la casa que te indiqué si me pasaba algo. Allí te diran que hacer.

-Pero maestro, usted no va a morir…

-Ha sido un honor haberte entrenado.- Esas fueron sus última palabras

-¡MAESTRO!

Tras unos minutos de asimilación de lo ocurrido, se dio cuenta que en ese momento estaba en peligro. Y salió corriendo, dejando a su maestro atrás.

Ya en el piso, le abrió la última persona en el mundo que se esperaba. Jin Kazama. Hwoarang, se puso en guardia desde que le vio. No solo era su rival, sino el causante de la guerra, que al final había acabado con su maestro. Detrás de Kazama, apareció la asesina.

Sabía que vendrías. No te preocupas de Jin. No es el mismo que lideró Mishima. Es el que lucha por la justicia. Es el único que puede detener esta guerra.

El coreano, aun así no estaba conforme, pero no le quedaba otra y entró en la casa.

Era de noche, y Zafina se fue a la cama. Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Hwoarang estalló y le culpabilizó de la guerra. En ese momento, Jin se levantó, y con una inclinación pidió perdón. Hwoarang, que creía conocer a Jin, se le rompieron los esquemas. Mientras Jin no sabía de donde había nacido esa fuerza para actuar así. Se lo otorgó a su madre.

La conversación fue menos tensa y por un momento llegaron a parecer hasta amigos de total confianza.

Hwoarang musitó para sí:

-Es verdad, ha cambiado.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin seguía sin creerse lo que había hecho. Se había tragado su orgullo. Desde la traición de Heihachi se había hecho fuerte para sobrevivir a los combates con sus familiares. Pero ese carácter se había desvanecido casi por completo con la simpleza de un sueño, un sueño que le obligaba a ver que podía existir algo bueno en el resto de las personas, encarnado en la figura de su madre, Jun.

Los sueños con ella se seguían repitiendo por las noches. Ella le fomentó su acercamiento con Hwoarang y con Lars. Aunque Lars seguía siendo reticente ante la visión de luchar con Jin, se fue rindiendo a la evidencia. Los tres junto con Zafina, iban organizando a la Resistencia alrededor de todo el mundo.

Esta actividad conllevó más de dos meses y Jin ya estaba ansioso por luchar. Solo las advertencias de su madre le calmaban. Un día, volviendo a casa tras entrenar en un gimnasio, se encontró en la calle de la casa de Zafina, a Jun. O eso le pareció ver, porque cuando asombrado se acercó, pudo ver que aunque la similitud era sorprendente, no era su madre, sino una jovencita de unos 20 años. Ella se giró, y con determinación le miró y le dijo:

Por fin te encuentro, Jin Kazama.-sonrió al observar su cara de estupor- Soy tu prima, Asuka Kazama. Te he estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo, al principio para darte una lección pero después de unos sueños extrañísimos con un familiar que no conocía excepto de nombre. Pero decía que en el fondo eres buena persona…. En fin no la creí, pero ella sabía donde estabas, pero como intentes algo, te juró que te daré una patada en el culo.

Jin la llevó a casa, donde la presentó a Zafina, que no se sorprendió de verla, y Hwoarang, quien hizo muchas migas con ella. Por la noche, su madre insistió en que aceptará a la chica y que intentase controlar el carácter impulsivo que ella tenía.

Pasadas unas semanas, Jin se encontró a otra persona. Nada más verla intento esconderse, esperando no ser visto, pero le había visto. Era una chica de ascendencia china, vestida de colegiala. Su cara se le iluminó en cuanto le vio. Le llamó y salió corriendo a por él, alcanzándole antes que pudiera huir. Su alegría contrastaba con la mirada contrariada de él. Siempre había tenido aprecio por Xiayou, y por eso él se mostró distante con ella para que no se metiese en sus líos familiares. Pero ella no lo había aceptado y en múltiples ocasiones había intentado acercarse a él llegando a participar en los torneos. Él sabía lo peligrosa que iba a ser su vida y no quería que Xiayou fuera con él. No, no soportaría que la sucediese algo.

Xiayou, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tras todos estos años buscándote, te encuentro y tu reacción es esta- su alegría se fue difuminando- No lo entiendo, desapareciste sin decir palabra, y me dedicó durante años a buscarte, estando preocupada por ti.

¿Preocupada por mí? Y tú deberías preocuparte por ti misma.

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Eh, no me des la espalda.

Jin se había cansado de ella, y que no atendiese a razones. Se dio la vuelta y se fue haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos y sus lloros.

Tras dejarla atrás, de repente hubo una explosión y fue corriendo, para comprobar si Xiayou estaba bien. Él se mostraba arisco con ella por su propio bien y le dolía comportarse así con ella. Quería comprobar si ella estaba bien. En ese momento había visto el motivo de la explosión. Un helicóptero de la Corporación G. Vio que la durante la explosión mató a varias personas, pero lo que más le conmocionó como una figura de un varón negro, que él reconoció como Bruce, el lugarteniente de Kazuya, destrozando a Xiayou. Antes de que Jin, participase en el combate, Bruce la adormeció con una pistola de tranquilizantes, la subía al helicóptero y huía.

Jin se maldijo a si mismo y se prometió rescatarla.


End file.
